Santa Baby, Maybe?
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Randy Orton is worried. His husband, John Cena, is not his happy self. What is John's problem? Another story written for CenaJamesOrton23


~~Santa Baby, Maybe?~~  
Randy Orton wasn't one for Christmas. He'd stay away from the mall and off the radio. His best friend and husband, John Cena, was a total kid when it came to Christmas. He decorated everything. He'd play the music all throughout their house. It drove Randy absolutely insane. This year John had been acting different. Randy couldn't understand what was up. John hadn't decorated. There was no music. It was two weeks before Christmas and John was not himself at all. Randy tired of his husband's behaviour. He walked into the living room and stood in front of their TV. John tried to ignore Randy. Finally he sighed and turned off the TV. Randy sat down beside him looking quite concerned.

Randy: What's wrong, John-John?

John: Why do you think something is wrong, Rand?

Randy: Your voice is telling me that something is wrong. What is it Johnny? It's Christmas time. Usually you're a flutter with joy and Christmas stuff... *shakes his head* Sometimes a husband just knows.

John: I thought at this time in my life I'd be married with kids.

Randy: But you are married and you have Alana...

John: My own kids. Kids that I produced.

Randy: J...

John: I want kids, Randy. I want a baby that I can wake up for in the middle of the night and take care when they're sick. I feel deprived of what you have with Lana.

John started to get really worked up. His voice was cracking and tears had started to form in his eyes. Randy wrapped his arms tight around John. He pulled him closer and just held him. John broke down. Randy just let him cry. After about thirty minutes John had calmed down.

Randy: You want a baby?

John: Yes, I really do.

Randy: And you want to help make that baby?

John: I want them to be part of me.

Randy: It looks like we need to find a suitable surrogate. Not just anyone is good enough for my hubby.

John: You mean it, Rand?

Randy: *kisses John's neck* Of course I do, baby.

John: *hugs Randy* Thank you.

Randy: You're very welcome, John. I just want you to be happy.

John: You make me very happy.

Randy and John looked high and low; finally in April they found the perfect woman. She was sweet, kind and beautiful. Her IQ was right in the rage that Randy wanted because he wanted his husband's baby to be smart; it was going to be his adopted son or daughter. They made arrangements and it was set. After they went through everything they were supposed it was time to wait.

~~9 Months Later, December 24th~~  
John and Randy were setting up Christmas decorations in the nursery they had built. On the fourth month the boys were told that they were blessed with twins, a boy and a girl. John was so happy he couldn't contain himself. He went out and bought all kinds of things for both a boy and a girl. At around 9:30 their house phone started to ring. Randy answered it. After a very short conversation Randy hung up.

John: Well?

Randy: They're coming. She's already at the hospital.

John: We have to go!

Randy: Relax, J. We're leaving as soon as we put our jackets on.

John ran into the living room and grabbed both of their jackets. Randy walked in after him, pulled his jacket on and grabbed his keys. They went out to the car and straight to the hospital. They found the room and went in. One and a half hours laters there Jeanie, their surrogate, started to have contractions even closer together. The doctors rushed in. They said that she would have to have a c-section since she was having twins. It would be safer for the babies. John and Randy waited in the waiting room. Right as the clock struck 12:00 the doctors got both babies out. John was the proud father of two Christmas angels.

Randy: What do you want to name them, John? *wraps his arms around John*

John: Anthony and Angel.

Randy: I love those names, daddy.

John: ...I'm a daddy...

Randy: You're a daddy, baby.

John smiled. Tears ran down his cheeks. Randy kissed John's neck.

Randy: I love you.

John: I love you, too, Randy. You've made my life complete.

Randy: I just want my husband happy.

John: You will always and have always made me happy.  
~~End~~


End file.
